twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CHEYSWINN/The 6 Twilight Books
Hello, Did everybody know what the sixth twilight book really is? Well here I will tell about all the books. Also I will have second one once I'm done with this one to tell you what's waiting to happen in Breaking Dawn pt.2. So if you don't want to know what happens then don't read the second blog, but if you do then just wait a while for me to finish (I wont be slow), then just check it out to see the major things that are going to happen. Now this is the very first "Twilight that I am going to talk about. Well, there was this ordinary girl that leaving in Arizona, her name was Isabella "Bella". She was leaving Arizona to go live with her Dad in Forks, Washington while her Mom and her Step Dad goes traveling. Well little did Bella know that they were more than just humans here. Later on, she goes to Forks High School and meets this guy named, Edward Cullen. Now when Edward starts to always talk to her and become friend he wants to let Bella know what he is, so Bella has to guess what he is. Well one little weekend came along, when she went to the "La Push" beach on reservation. Well when she was there she met an old friend (movie in the book she meets him for the first time). Well while walking around with her friend Jacob, she starts to ask some questions like why don't the Cullen's come here? So he starts telling her why, by telling her the Quileutes' legends about the "Cold Ones", were as the Quileute Indians are related to Wolfs or have it in there blood, while he also tells her that the Cullen's are Vampires (in the book, in the movie he makes her but the Quileutes' legends book). Well since Bella knew their secret, and Edward was finally able to date her because of that they became..... Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Well one night Edward wanted Bella to see the Cullen family play baseball when there was a thunder storm (so when they hit the baseballs with the bats they sound like thunder). When they were in the middle of playing baseball another coven saw them and wanted to join in (non vegetarians) so The Cullens said they can replace the few that were leaving (Edward and Bella). Right when Edward and Bella are about to leave a streak of wind blew right in to the leader other Covens' face (James), so then The Cullen family tried to hide, but when Alice, Jasper and, Bella stayed together in a hotel, Bella got a weird (fake) phone call to her self phone hearing her mother say help Bella, But then her mother gets cut of when james starting talking/tricking her to come there if she wants her mother safe. So Bella goes to the place he wanted Bella, (at her old ballet studio). So when Bella arrives there she finds out that he tricked her and her moms voice was on a VCR player. So while bella tries to fight James back he keeps hurting her, so by the time Edward gets there she was really hurt. So when Edward was gone James had tried to change Bella so Edward had to suck the venom out of her. Then when Bella ended waking up she was in the hospital with Edward. So in then she figures out that Edward stole a car to get o her (happened in the book at the end). Then after Bella got out of the hospital Edward took her to homecoming dance. Category:Blog posts